


Birthday Troubles

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, Cultural Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: Bilbo begins acting strange, nearly a year after Erebor's reclamation, and Thorin only wishes to find out what is going on.





	Birthday Troubles

It began on a fine day, under the mountain and near a year after their reclamation of Erebor.

“No, no,” said Bilbo, from Thorin’s side. “That won’t do.”

They were walking along one of Erebor’s upper levels, the hobbit’s elbow bumping lightly against Thorin’s arm as he veered away from the edge. Bilbo had an armful of documents, though he scrutinized a paper with his own handwriting upon it.

“What is it?” Thorin asked. He’d seen the paper before. It had been present in Bilbo’s hands the last week or so.

“Oh,” muttered Bilbo, tucking it away from the dwarf’s prying eyes, “nothing! Do you know where I might find a portrait artist?”

“Ori-“

“Not Ori,” the hobbit said, firm. “Hm. Where did you move the Artisan’s Guild?”

Though Erebor had been slowly rebuilt, there were areas that had not been recovered yet. They worked daily on bringing the mountain city back into her former glory. For the time being, the halls that the guilds had been in were one of the last areas to be worked on. The guilds understand well enough that they were not a priority and they could set up anywhere.

Time spent in Ered Luin had taught them modesty about their locations.

When they did recover the guild halls, Thorin would move the guilds back in. For now, the guilds were spread awkwardly throughout Erebor’s halls.

“West of the throne,” he answered, guiding Bilbo back from the edge of the platform, “but you will have to take a lift down. They are on the second level until their hall clears.”

“Very well,” Bilbo said, continuing on their walk together.

They were fast approaching the hall of the throne when one of the scribes interrupted their path.

“Oh, ambassador Bilbo!” She ducked her head in respect. “Could I—“

 Before she could finish her sentence, Bilbo had piled the documents from his arms into hers. “Thank you,” he said hurriedly, stepping quickly over to the lift. “Thank you, I will meet you later!”

The scribe stared at Bilbo in bewilderment and then at Thorin. “Your majesty,” she managed.

Thorin watched Bilbo go in amusement before addressing the scribe. “Master Baggins appears to be on an important task, so I will extend an apology for him. Balin should be in the hall, if you wish to give the documents to him.”

This was not the beginning of Bilbo’s oddities, though. Thorin pondered on it as Balin graciously accepted the documents and offered another apology. The scribe left a message for Bilbo before she disappeared back into the halls, towards the Scribe’s Guild.

Admittedly, in the last week Bilbo had been very odd. He’d been endless with questions towards the company and spent more time by himself than usual.

Thorin worried privately that it might have to do with the approaching anniversary of their reclamation of Erebor, and subsequently the battle itself. Among many other terrible things remembered.

The dwarven king grimaced.

-

A handful of days passed from the incidence, and though Thorin did not forget it, it slipped into the back of his mind. He had more pressing matters than his friend’s odd behavior. If he were correct, it would pass in a few days and their friendship would return back to its easy state.

Indeed, their friendship did not strain. Thorin opened his door, late in the evening, and greeted Bilbo with a smile.  

The hobbit joined him happily for a cup of tea. As they sat together, Bilbo did not appear present. His eyes were far off, his mouth twisted in concentration, as though he had an important task to be done in front of him. A moment passed between them and then Thorin cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Bilbo startled, then smiled at Thorin. “Pardon. What were you saying?”

“Nothing,” Thorin said slowly. “Though I am curious now what has you caught up so.”

“Forgive me,” Bilbo said, sighing. “I am having trouble.”

“Perhaps it is something I could help with,” Thorin offered.

He would do anything for Bilbo. The hobbit made a strange expression before shaking his head then pausing again, his face pinched.

“What do you gift a king?” He asked, finally.

Thorin stared at him, the question swirling in his mind. He could not fathom why Bilbo would desire gifting him anything at all. Perhaps… perhaps he thought he must do something in regards to the events of the battle. Thorin felt sick at the thought.

“I need no gifts,” he said, haltingly. “Your friendship is my greatest treasure.”

At that, Bilbo huffed. The fond look upon his face betrayed him.

Their conversation turned elsewhere and left Thorin confounded. He pondered on the gift-giving even as Bilbo departed from him, far late into the night. He could do nothing about it, as each attempt he made in coming days Bilbo easily deflected. If Thorin began broaching the topic, Bilbo would somehow find a way out of the conversation or around it.

Yet, Bilbo also flourished in his duties as an ambassador. Their relations with the Mirkwood Elves and the Men of Dale were not perfect, but they were being mended. Besides that, Thorin had heard from many that the hobbit had visited each guild frequently.

Thorin could not understand it, but if Bilbo were happy in Erebor, then he could let the question of the gift be.

He only desired that Bilbo might stay in Erebor for the years to come.

As it were, Gandalf arrived in Erebor and Thorin forgot the whole issue. At least for a while.

“How does he fare?” Gandalf asked, as they watched Bilbo’s retreating back. He’d been walking along with them, until he had seemingly remembered an important errand and run off. “He looks well enough.”

“He is,” Thorin confirmed, eyeing Gandalf. Perhaps he would know… “He fares perfectly. I am sure he would rather not have duties but it is good that we have him for such affairs. Though…”

“Yes?” Gandalf leaned against his staff, raising a curious brow.

“I admit I do know very little of hobbits,” the dwarf continued, “but I find Bilbo is acting strange.”

“Is he?” The wizard hummed. “How so?”

“He keeps disappearing, more often than before, and he is insistent on gifts. I have no idea why; we have not insinuated he need to do such gestures. Or I believe we have not.”

Gandalf thought, then regarded Thorin. “You know; I am surprised… I have not spent too much time around dwarves, Thorin, but certainly you throw birthday celebrations?”

“We do not call them as such,” Thorin muttered, though he knew the men’s tradition, “name days are celebrated among my people.”

“Hobbits do love a good celebration, for anything you might be able to think,” Gandalf said, his face amused, “even Bilbo, I should think.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Thorin said, glaring at Gandalf. But only a second passed before he realized what the wizard said. “Bilbo’s name day?”

“Oh, yes, it is around this time of year, if I remember…” The wizard trailed off and stayed quiet before he nodded. “Indeed, I believe it must be tomorrow! He had not told you?”

“No,” Thorin frowned. He wracked his mind. They must have passed another of his name days in the past year. His eyebrows knitted together.

Gandalf hummed. “I should think he would have. His last birthday would not have been accompanied by much celebration, as I am led to believe you were all getting your bearings in Laketown.”

Thorin remembered the time spent in the town on the lake. Bilbo had been dreadfully sick for three days, from their venture down the river.

His lips pressed into a tight line. Of course, he thought. Bilbo had been dropping hints of gifts, though in a way that Thorin did not find easy.

The wizard regarded him.

“We will barely have any time,” Thorin said, striding to one of the lifts. “But Bilbo deserves a celebration.”

Gandalf looked amused. “I will do my best to aid you, Thorin.”

 

The next day came far too fast and Thorin worried that the celebration would not be up to standard. He paced back and forth in front of Bilbo’s rooms. Not many name days were all day celebrations but Erebor hailed Bilbo as a hero and he deserved at least one name day honoring him.

The door opened.

Thorin turned around. Bilbo stared at him, eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“Oh, Thorin!” He smiled. “I am sorry that you were busy last night. Shall we breakfast together?”

“If you like,” answered Thorin, then held out his arm. Bilbo took it, though his face scrunched up.

“You’re dressed finely, Thorin, have I missed out on something?”

“You are dressed fine, do not worry,” he said, guiding Bilbo. They would host most of the celebration in the Hall of Kings.

“Hm,” Bilbo leveled him with suspicion, especially as they did not head toward the dining hall. “Where are we going?”

“You will see.”

They continued on, and with each drawing minute, Bilbo grew warier. “If we are not breakfasting, you should tell me.”

Then he recognized their location. “What are we doing over here?”

In lieu of a response, Thorin threw open the doors into the hall. Bilbo stared and then looked at Thorin.

“What is all this?”

“Gandalf informed me it is your name day today, and I must apologize, Bilbo. I had not known and I did not pick up on your hints. We do not have many gifts for you but I hope you will at least appreciate this celebration. It is not the best I could have done, given the shortage of time, but you must understand that I can-“

“Thorin,” Bilbo cut in, his face flustered. The dwarf king grew quiet. “This is for me?”

“Aye,” Thorin confirmed.

“Hm,” the hobbit turned back, taking in the hall again.

All of Erebor’s dwarves were gathered. It had been difficult for the guilds on short notice but they had crafted a decent celebration and he would be thanking the kitchen for years. Bilbo stepped forward into the hall, greeting dwarves before he turned back on Thorin.

“This is… thank you, Thorin, but I did not…” he furrowed his brows. “I did not need this.”

“It is our tradition,” Thorin argued, “and Gandalf said that you would like a celebration.”

“Did he?” Bilbo snorted. “Well, if you’ve gone through all the trouble.”

Very soon, the celebration had comfortably started. Bilbo had mostly been interested in eating and that was what he did, seated as he ate. He’d grumbled half-heartedly at the gifts.

“I really do not need these,” Bilbo said. “This is very odd.”

“Is it?” Ori asked, after having presented Bilbo with a sketch of himself.

“Hobbits do not do this,” he said, then paused, “rather, it is the other way around. I am meant to give you all presents! I should not think all of Erebor, but my family and friends…”

“Oh,” said Thorin, realization dawning. “You truly were asking about gifts for us?”

“Yes,” Bilbo said, frowning, “what did you think?”

“I did not know,” Thorin said hastily, stuffing down his embarrassment.

And the celebration continued on in this manner. Bilbo grew tired early on, though, and Thorin escorted him back to his rooms when he could take no more. He did not inquire on the matter of the gifts. After all, Bilbo was here by his side, in one way or another and he was content.

Bilbo paused outside his door.

“Thorin,” he said, looking up at the dwarf.

Thorin looked back at him. “Bilbo?”

To Thorin’s astonishment, Bilbo rose up on his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It left him speechless, thoughtless, and he grappled with himself while Bilbo stared at him.

“You see, I…” Bilbo cleared his throat and began again, “Thorin, you see, I… I do not know much what you could need or want for. Obviously a king cannot want for many things. I had no clue and when I asked you the other night, your answer… I might be presumptuous. You can tell me if I am. It’s just that I treasure your friendship very much, too, and there is not more I can give you than this…”

He trailed off, not meeting Thorin’s eyes. His hands fidgeted and Thorin’s came to hold them.

“I do not understand this tradition very well,” Thorin said softly, “but will you hold it against me if I present you a gift?”

Bilbo lifted his eyes to Thorin’s. “No,” he said, quiet.

Thorin leaned down, kissing Bilbo surely and sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sliding this in laaate in the day but its been an exhausting few days (suffering a cold during a heat wave ;o; ) 
> 
> i sort of want to add a second part with frodo since its his birthday too but maybe tomorrow!! i hope you all liked it. bilbo obviously made and had gifts for everyone else but i mostly wanted to focus on these two.... cause i love 'em


End file.
